


In Your Lungs And Heart

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Getting Together, Love Confessions, Magic, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Misunderstandings, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: "The gas wasn't natural, streaming into their noses and pushing into their lungs like it knew exactly where it wanted to be and what it wanted to accomplish. Five seconds was all it took for the room to be empty like the yellow gas had never been there. Wanda put a hand up to her mouth, hovering uselessly. "I don't feel any different," she said tentatively. If it was poison, shouldn't they be feeling something by now? "Do you?""A little warm," Tony admitted."





	In Your Lungs And Heart

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for my kink bingo square "Unrealistic Recovery/Refractory Time"
> 
> Also, there's a couple lines where Tony thinks it's non-con, but it's not-- the usual dub-con that goes with sex pollen, that sort of thing.

 

None of them were fast enough to stop it. The ceiling started coming down on their heads and split the team up. Most of them were fine, already separated into pairs as they moved throughout the building, checking rooms and watching hallways for a different pair while they turned their back. Natasha and Clint had been the most fortunate, only cut off from the team but still having access to the rest of the building. With the whole teams' comms still working, Steve gave the order for them to continue on with the mission as planned. After all, this wasn't the sort of emergency that they actually needed the whole team for, there had just been a lot of them with nothing better to do.

Wanda could easily have gotten her and Tony out of where they were trapped, but they were sort of central to the building, and getting themselves out could result in the rest of the team being harmed, so they stayed put.

"I'm sorry," Steve said over the comm unit, "but unless Widow and Hawkeye say there's immediate danger, we're staying here until Shield can get us out." There were various sighs but agreements, and they all settled in to wait.

The room they were in was small, maybe a large closet at one point, which would explain why there was only one door and no window. There was a vent, but it wasn't the industrial kind that someone could crawl through. Wanda glared at it like the vent had killed her family and crossed her arms over her chest. Their furnishings included-- and were limited to-- a cot taking up a third of the space that was shoved against the length of the wall, and a single shelf of sturdy looking construction.

"Hey Cap?" Tony said, and it was all sorts of strange to hear his normal voice through her earpiece but to hear the modulated voice from the helmet.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to take off my helmet. If you need to talk to me, let Wanda know."

"Codenames on comms," Bucky teased, and Steve gave a self deprecating chuckle. No one other than him followed that rule unless they felt like it, which wasn't all that often.

"Yeah Iron Man, that's fine."

Bucky gave an exaggerated gasp. "But Captain! That's against mission protocol."

"If you two are going to do that," Wanda said, talking over the beginning of Steve's reply, "I'm going to take you out of my ear too."

Steve sighed. "I would really prefer if you didn't, just on the off chance that something happens. Buck, behave yourself."

"Aww but Stevie I thought you liked it when--"

"Goodbye Cap," Tony reminded him, then took his helmet off quickly. Just in the nick of time, judging by the pained look Wanda gave him at whatever Bucky said after that. He set his helmet on the shelf and leaned against the wall that had the now-blocked door.

Wanda wrinkled her nose even further at whatever Steve's reply was. "Steve if you're going to do this, then I'm going to turn my comm off. Yes I'm being serious, I'm not going to listen to you have sex. Are you sure? Cause that's where it sounds like it's heading. See? Bucky agrees with me. Have fun and goodbye." She reached up to take it out of her ear, then paused. "Then we'll die. Oh please, between the two of us, we stand the best chance of surviving a disaster than anyone else on the team. Mmhmm. Yeah." She rolled her eyes. "Have fun Cap." She fished it out of her ear canal and, after looking around for a minute, placed it on top of Tony's helmet. She looked at Tony and shrugged. "Apparently the best place for sex is a supervillain's hideout."

"I wouldn't call him a supervillain."

"What would you call him then?"

"A dumbass."

Wanda snorted and sat down on the cot. "You're not wrong." He was the villain of the week, and Wanda was pretty sure only Steve and Natasha actually remembered the man’s name. 

"I rarely am."

"So humble."

He nodded. "I should get a medal for it."

"You really should. It's awe inspiring."

"I can put it next to all my other awards."

"The ones you hand off to other people?" At Tony's questioning look, she elaborated. "Rhodey was complaining about you the other day. Apparently he was presenting an award for you once, and you said you would show up for him and then didn't."

"Okay…"

"And when he found you afterwards and handed it to you, you gave it to one of the people working at the casino as you left."

"Oh yeah," Tony recalled with a grin that was at least ten percent fake. "That was a fun time. Did he tell you that the next day he was supposed to greet me on my plane but I showed up late and he was standing there for two hours?"

"He might have mentioned it. You know. In passing."

"I'll bet."

They were quiet for a minute, things a little awkward between them ever since that time Wanda had been hit with a truth spell and told Tony that she loved him. Fortunately, he was under the impression that it was a love spell that she'd been hit with, but that didn't make it any better really, since he hadn't known that she'd been under the influence of anything at the time that he-- rather firmly-- turned her down. It was only after she'd gone to him again a few hours later that he'd thought to be suspicious, and the knowledge that Loki had cast a spell came out.

She was swinging her legs back and forth, feeling itchy in the tight combat suit now that she wasn't moving. It kinda felt like her boobs were going to be permanently smushed into her ribs if she didn't get this sports bra off, but she couldn't exactly start undressing and expect Tony to be fine with it. "So uh, how's the--" she cut off when an evil hiss came from the vent, flooding the room with yellow gas before she could do more than turn her head. Her magic flared out from her fingertips, but it was too late.

They'd already breathed it in. Tony tried to hold his breath, but it was impossible, and glancing at Wanda, he saw that she was in the same state. The gas wasn't natural, streaming into their noses and pushing into their lungs like it knew exactly where it wanted to be and what it wanted to accomplish.

Five seconds was all it took for the room to be empty like the yellow gas had never been there. Wanda put a hand up to her mouth, hovering uselessly. "I don't feel any different," she said tentatively. If it was poison, shouldn't they be feeling something by now? "Do you?"

"A little warm," Tony admitted, looking worried.

"Maybe it did something to the suit." Her eyes glanced over it, and while it didn't appear to be harmed at all, there was no way that the gas had done nothing.

Tony nodded, hand reaching to a spot at the lower back of the suit and turning. It opened the suit up and he stepped out, the suit closing behind him. He sat on the cot next to her, both of them silently waiting for the other shoe to drop. "Maybe we'll wake up in heaven," he joked weakly.

"That's the hope," she replied, recognizing that he was trying to keep both of them from panicking and trying to help. She gave him a half smile, tinged with more fear than she was used to feeling these days. Although if she had to be afraid, it was best to do that around the person she had fallen for and trusted more than anyone living. And it certainly didn't hurt that Tony's undersuit was molded against his skin like some weird sort of lingerie.

It hit her all at once, making her gasp as her head went back to knock against the wall. She was turned on like she'd been teasing herself for hours, wet and gushing between her legs; her breasts ached with the need for touch, and her palms were tingling. Tony was in the same boat, flushed and breathing heavily as his cock went from soft to achingly hard in seconds.

Wanda bit at her lip as her back arched further, straining for a touch that wasn't there. "Tony," she whimpered.

Tony brought his hand to his mouth and bit down, so hard that he started drawing blood. Wanda's hand felt clumsy and uncoordinated, but she lifted it to try and get her fingers around his wrist, tugging to get him to stop hurting himself. His hand dropped after a brief struggle, and he winced when her arm hit the bulge of his cock. "Fuck," he breathed, tentatively putting his palm on himself and grinding down slowly.

She put her hand over his, and he froze, turning to look at her with wide eyes. She swallowed. "I know you don't… but we could… I-" she stopped, swallowing again. "I don't think we should wait and see what happens if we try to… not." This wasn't a normal reaction, obviously, and putting off something like this didn't tend to end well for them.

"Wanda…" he shook his head, desperation clear in his eyes.

"I know you don't want to," she said, unable to not feel hurt. "It just… forget it. I'm not going to talk you into this." She was in love with him, but she wasn't scum. She ripped her hand away and tried to scoot to the other side of the cot, crying out when the movement rubbed against her entrance.

Tony's hand shot to her thigh, and his knuckles were white with how tight he was gripping her leg, but she could hardly feel it, eyes locking with his-- pupils blown from arousal. "I need you to be sure," he said, and it was obvious that he was holding himself back from touching her more.

"I'm sure," she said immediately. "Are you?"

He nodded and next thing she knew he was kissing her. His goatee was rough against the soft skin of her face and he kissed like they were in a fucking porno, all tongue and unbridled desire like they'd been at it all night.

Her legs started to part automatically, and she tugged at his undersuit, fingers crawling across the fabric as she searched for the tiny zipper she knew was hiding somewhere. "Tony," she whined. She had nothing against begging in the bedroom, and she wouldn't hesitate to do so now if he didn't start fucking touching her. "Please."

Either Tony was ignoring her pleas or he misunderstood them because his hands went up to her neck and-- though Heimdall only knew why-- it was like he was checking her pulse. Did she not seem alive? What the fuck? Whatever he was looking for, he found it because then his hands dropped and went to the front of her suit, pulling the zipper down without even having to check its exact location. A little question mark popped into her head at that, but then he was pushing her shirt to the side and putting his hands on her bare skin.

Her breath hitched and she moved into it. His palms smoothed down until the tips of his fingers were at the waistband of her pants, leaving an electric trail behind.

He wasn't moving slow, but it wasn't fast enough for her. She bit at his lip and tore her shirt off, throwing it the handful of feet from the cot to the door. She pulled down the zipper for her bra and ripped it away as well, pressing closer and rubbing her front against the slippery fabric of his undersuit-- which, she noticed in the back of her mind, he hadn't made any move to take off. Wanda undid her pants, her breath catching harshly when Tony's hand pressed hard against her clit through her underwear. When his hand shifted, she moaned against his mouth, loud and wanton.

She stood up, shucking her pants and underwear then getting on the bed again, laying on her back with her legs spread. Tony's eyes were stuck to the wetness gleaming high on her thighs, which made a thrill run through her. She was so used to people caring about her larger than average chest that interest on the actually sexual part of her was something of a surprise. Her entrance flexed with anticipation, and she felt smug at the way Tony swayed closer.

"Tony, please."

His eyes shot up to her face, and his face set in something serious before he nodded. He leaned up to kiss her, more comforting than sexual though she didn't know why. He tugged at the neck of the undersuit and fished out the grip of the zipper before pulling it down in such a hurry that it got stuck half the way down. Tony cursed and carelessly started ripping at it, desperate to get it off as quickly as possible. He climbed between her legs and she lifted them at the knees. He put one hand under her knee and the other on his cock, getting himself in position then thrusting in.

Wanda's back arched and she groaned. He didn't pause, didn't start out slow and work his way up to it, and he didn't need to. He was slamming into her, and she could hardly catch her breath, already on the edge. It didn't even take a full minute for her to come, mouth dropping open silently as she clenched down on him.

He moaned when he came, hunching over as his back bowed. He leaned the rest of the way over as he tried to catch his breath, hovering over her with one of his hands balancing himself, and the other still stuck to her thigh like glue. Her insides were painted warm from him, and she knew that if he pulled out they would both be a sticky mess.

He didn't though. They'd both come, but it didn't feel like they were anywhere close to done. She'd orgasmed and… it did nothing to the need pulsing through her. She knew, without him saying anything, that Tony was the same. There was a short burst of slightly higher pleasure, but that was it.

"I'm sorry," Tony whispered, low and miserable-- he hadn't gotten softer at all. She pat him on the shoulder clumsily. He took and deep breath and leaned back up, and he started moving his hips again.

After they reached three and realized that the end was nowhere in sight, Wanda lost count. All she knew was that come was covering her crotch and the cot, and that now, when Tony moved, it was always accompanied by a squelch.

She doesn't remember who found them, and for that she was glad. By that point, she was so out of it that she didn't remember anything that wasn't Tony, and even that was fuzzy. She knew that when they pulled them apart, she started screaming for them to stop. She was pretty sure that she tried to hit them, but fortunately it was with her fist and not her powers.

As though through a fog, some of her memories from their rescue returned. It was Bucky and Steve that had found them, and they'd kept anyone else from seeing them even though Shield had been ready and waiting. She'd managed to hit Bucky a few times, but with how weak she'd been and his enhancements, he didn't even flinch.

The doctors that the Avengers used were the best, not just in medical care, but discreet, respectful, and-- best of all-- nonjudgmental. Which was good because Wanda and Tony were both in the hospital for what boiled down to exhausting themselves from having sex. Under different circumstances, it might have been funny. 

But it didn't happen under different circumstances, so it was just humiliating. She could barely raise her hand without getting tired, and she sure as hell couldn't get out of bed without assistance.

When they finally released her from the hospital-- three days later-- they told her that she wouldn't be available for active duty for at least two weeks, and one of those weeks was on bed rest. She had to stagger to the living room. Literally, she had to stagger because she couldn't walk straight. The bruises on her legs and stomach weren't fading anytime soon because her body had so much else it was trying to heal. Going to the bathroom felt strange, like she was all wrung out and loose. The good news was that her scalp was no longer so sensitive that she couldn't put her hair up, so it was no longer in a wild mess of tangles all day long.

Technically, no one on the Avengers other than Steve and Bucky knew what had happened, but it was obvious that they had ideas about what went down. There was a knowledge to their looks that Wanda hated, flushing in both anger and embarrassment when she caught them. They didn't mean anything by it-- she knew that they didn't-- but this was worse than the love confession incident because while things with Tony had been awkward after that, now he wouldn't look at her. If he could manage it, he wouldn't even stay in the room.

She hadn't been able to say two words to him by the time they were both cleared for active duty, which made it extremely awkward when they were out in the field and he barely talked on the comms. It was a standard fight, fortunately for everyone, and they were able to wrap it up in less than an hour. Debrief didn't take very long either, but the whole of it was stilted details and sidelong glances at her and Tony.

Steve dismissed the Avengers, but tacked on a "Iron Man, Scarlet Witch, stay behind for a minute," when they stood to leave.

Wanda grimaced and sat back down, but Tony stayed standing, obviously hoping that this wouldn't take very long.

Steve took a deep breath, looking very world-weary. "I don't know exactly what happened, and I don't need to know. All I know is that the way you were acting today is unacceptable. This was an easy fight, so no one got hurt, but you can't do that next time." He stared first at Tony, then at Wanda, making sure that they were taking his words seriously. "You need to talk this out and either become friends again, or at least be comfortable enough that you can carry a conversation on the field. Okay?" He waited for both of them to nod, then gathered up his notes and left, clapping Tony on the shoulder as he passed.

Tony sighed when the door swung closed and sank down into his chair, still not looking at her and instead staring at a spot on the table.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice sounding jarring in the silence of the room.

Tony frowned. "What are you sorry for?"

"I know that you don't…" she cleared her throat, shifting uncomfortably. "I know that wasn't something you wanted to do."

"Well, no, but you didn't want to do it either." Wanda made a face, and Tony must have seen it because he said, "What's that look supposed to mean?"

Wanda froze, glancing over to see him looking at her with a frown still etched on his face. She swallowed but couldn't look away. "Nothing," she mumbled.

"Doesn't look like nothing."

She took a deep breath and came to terms with the fact that she was setting herself up for embarrassment and heartbreak. "Do you remember Loki's spell?"

"Hard to forget."

She winced. "Right. It wasn't a… love spell. Not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

Her cheeks started to heat and she lowered her eyes, suddenly finding the tabletop very interesting. "It was more of a uh lower-your-inhibitions sort of spell."

"So you…"

"Yeah."

"And then with the gas--"

"I never meant to force you into anything," she said quickly. "I know you might not believe me, but Tony I swear I wasn't using that as an- an excuse or something. I could have been in there with Clint and done the exact same thing."

"No, I… of course I believe you." He wasn't frowning anymore, but he was still a far cry from untroubled. "That's better than I was thinking," he admitted.

"Better?" she repeated dumbly.

He shrugged, shoulders loose but clearly not comfortable in the room. "It's a little less like rape. Maybe."

Wanda blinked. "Rape? Tony do you think that you- fuck no!" She shot out of her chair and walked around the table to sit in the chair next to him. He watched her guardedly, looking rather like he didn't know if she was going to punch him or not. "Tony. You didn't do anything that I was not one hundred percent on board with. Okay? This wasn't something you did to me. If anything, this is something that happened to us together. You didn't hurt me."

"You were in the hospital for three weeks."

"Two and a half, and you were in there for just as long. Look Tony, if you want to feel bad about this because you didn't want to-- I dunno-- string me along or something, then fine. But if you think that you scarred me for life or some shit, you're wrong."

Tony swallowed thickly, then nodded. "Good to know. So while we're on the topic of extremely uncomfortable things, did you want to go on a date sometime? Pepper was telling me that the chai at that new tea shop on the corner is good."

"You don't like chai."

"You do."

"You don't even like tea."

"You can say no, you know."

"I want to say yes…"

"But?"

"You don't even like me," Wanda said. "I mean yeah, we're friends and we make a good team, but you've never been interested in me before. With Loki's spell-- before you knew what was happening-- you still turned me down."

"That's because I thought you were joking." Wanda blinked, and Tony elaborated, "You burst into the workshop and said 'Hey Tony I love you let's go on a date'. That didn't sound like you were being serious."

"Oh. And now you… know."

"I know now that you told me thirty seconds ago."

"Oh," she said again. "So if I'd asked you out before and been calm about it, you would have said yes?"

"Definitely. Although I've asked you out and you still haven't said yes, so I'm starting to worry," he said, giving a half smile that didn't do anything to cover his worry.

"How about dinner?" she offered, a smile starting to spread across her face. "I can get some real chai by myself sometime, and that way you don't have to suffer."

Tony smiled back at her. "Sounds great. And uh, no sex for a while, yeah?"

Wanda laughed. "Yeah. No sex for a while. Like at least until the tenth date." 


End file.
